<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, Countess by Herodotus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150259">Yes, Countess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herodotus/pseuds/Herodotus'>Herodotus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Light BDSM, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herodotus/pseuds/Herodotus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigitte doesn't mind the easy jobs, not when it gives her a warm bed, good food, and hot baths at the end of everyday. So when Reinhardt accepts a job from the King of France to protect the enigmatic Countess Amelie LeCroix Brigitte figures she'll take advantage of these comforts while she can, who knows when she'll be sleeping in the cold rain again. What she doesn't expect is for the Countess to take a particular interest in herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brigitte Lindholm/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, Countess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I also saw that fanart on Twitter (https://twitter.com/efferwescent/status/1355881837869084675) of Brigitte and Widowmaker and decided to contribute my own piece of writing that nobody else asked for. Please leave comments and feedback at the end!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brigitte leaned back in the tub with a sigh as the heat of the water soaked into her muscles. This was certainly one of the best perks of these kinds of easy jobs. Hot baths, soft beds, and good food were rare luxuries in the life of a mercenary so when Reinhardt had taken this particular job after their last campaign in the Holy Land, she hadn’t been about to complain. Besides, she would be lying if she hadn’t been curious as to why the King of France had felt the need to hire their merry band just to be bodyguards for some countess in an otherwise remote section of the Loire River valley. While they were only six in number they were all highly professional and did not come cheap. </p><p>First, there was Captain Reinhardt himself, a highly seasoned veteran from one of the Southwest German states who had been fighting wars for decades, mostly just looking for the next adventure. It may sound unusual for a man of that quixotic temperament to take these quiet jobs but he had been fighting for decades now, and even a man like that understood the need for rest, especially at the behest of the woman who was his wife in all but name, Ana Amari, an Egyptian woman the Captain had met while escorting caravans through the Kingdom of Jerusalem and an expert with the short recurve bows of Mamluks as well as an expert at making a cup of tea that could ease away the fatigue of the battlefield like no other. With Ana came Fareeha, her daughter from her first marriage. Possibly the most talented fighter of the band, Fareeha had become something of an older sister to Brigitte during their travels, always sparring with her under the watchful eyes of Reinhardt and Ana, all three helping Brigitte grow as a fighter in her own right. Then there was the company’s doctor, a Swiss woman named Angela Zeigler who worked miracles to keep their band in fighting shape and the only person who could easily disarm the otherwise fearsome Fareeha, usually with just the use of her piercing blue eyes. Finally, there was Torbjörn, Brigitte’s cantankerous father and a weaponsmith of unrivaled skill. Together they were the kind of group that could form the core of an extremely formidable fighting unit, however, instead of marching towards a field of battle they were to spend the next several months in a palatial Chateau protecting the enigmatic Countess Amélie LaCroix.</p><p>The first time Brigitte had seen the countess had been when they had first arrived at the chateau, just a few weeks ago. They had been brought to a library after stabling their horses and left to wait in the room with towering bookshelves, comfortable chairs, and tall windows flooding the room with natural, golden sunlight. While they had expected to be kept waiting when it came to meeting with members of the nobility, especially when they were recipients of unasked for protection, this had been a new record. It had been hours, at least since they were placed in the room. With a lack of anything better to do they had eventually started delving into the books contained on the room’s shelves. Fareeha was seated on a long couch holding a book while Angela curled against her, laying her head on the younger Amari’s shoulder while they read together. Reinhardt had found a book with every intention of reading it, or so he claimed, but the book was soon lying open on his chest while he snored loudly. Ana, on the other hand, after asking a passing servant for hot water, had made tea and was quietly enjoying the beverage while reading quietly next to the large German. Brigitte and Torbjörn had found a dense treatise on the aqueducts of Italy and were hunched over a table, quietly drawing diagrams of what the book described. </p><p>When the doors had opened no one in the band had bothered to look up at first. The sharp cough, though, had been enough for the five conscious members to jump up from their positions and stand facing the woman they were supposed to be guarding. Time seemed to freeze around her as Brigitte took her first look at the woman. Her first impression was that this woman was tall. Brig herself was taller than the average woman and the high ponytail she usually kept her auburn hair in only added to that impression, but the Countess stood just under Reinhardt’s own towering height. Then Brigitte took a look at the rest of the other woman. In many ways, she seemed to be Brigitte’s opposite. The Lindholms were warriors through and through, many of her ancestors had left Sweden on longships to raid the British Isles, and as such, Brig had built her body for her business. Thanks to long hours in the forge with her father her shoulders were broad and her forearms thick with muscle. Countless hours wearing armor on the battlefield had left the rest of her tightly corded with muscle as well, ready to spring into action. The Countess, on the other hand, was slender and lithe with a grace that spoke of long hours practicing on a dance floor instead of with a mace. Then there was the curve of her hips and legs that seemed to stretch on forever and a day, those were dangerous features on a woman.           </p><p>It was only when Reinhardt let out a large snort as he was startled awake by Ana’s sharp elbow that time seemed to resume. It was also when Brigitte realized that her mouth had fallen open and that she was practically gawking at the noblewoman. She quickly shut her mouth and tore her eyes away from the Countess’ legs in order to look her new charge in the face. What she found was dark hair that made a striking contrast to pale skin and clear blue eyes that surveyed all that was before her with a haughty glare. When that glare passed over and seemed to linger on Brigitte she felt herself gulp and warmth creep up her neck in a blush.</p><p>“Countess LaCroix! How marvelous it is to meet you! Reinhardt Wilhelm at your service.” Reinhardt exclaimed enthusiastically, breaking the silence and sweeping into a bow before the noble. </p><p>In response, the Countess hummed before saying, “I’m sure it is.”</p><p>The non-response seemed to confuse Reinhardt slightly as a moment passed before he responded with a rather confused sounding, “Er, yes, well, as I am sure you know, his majesty the King has sent us here to ensure your protection over the coming months.”</p><p>“I am aware the fool has decided to waste his gold, yes,” the countess said boredly, as she directed her gaze to her nails, examining them for any imperfection. She then lifted her gaze again to Reinhardt, “Do tell me how you plan to inconvenience me while you’re here.”</p><p>Here Reinhardt could be more confident, while no one was sure why they had been ordered here, they were professionals and had taken a survey of their surroundings as they had approached the chateau. “We shall try to be as unobtrusive as possible, your grace. We will simply establish a rotation to keep one of the four of us, myself, my dear Ana, Fareeha, or Brigitte with you at all hours, while our fair doctor, Angela, and my small friend Torbjörn there provide us with support for any unforeseen situations.” </p><p>At Reinhardt’s description of him, Brigitte heard her father emit a low growl. He never did like the way the giant German described him. Brigitte, on the other hand, hearing the sound her father made, choked back a  chuckle, attempting to hide it behind a cough. It appeared that she did a poorer job than she thought though as she once again found herself receiving an almost predatory glare from the Countess, one that sent a shiver down her spine. </p><p>Thankfully, Reinhardt continued as if nothing had happened, “We will also, if it receives your approval, have Brigitte and Torbjörn map the manor and grounds, just so we are prepared for any surprises.” </p><p>Brigitte watched the Countess drag her eyes off of her as she redirected her attention to Reinhardt, “Fine, the staff shall provide you with everything you require. Please do keep this subtle...if you can.” With that she turned on her heel and strode out of the library. As she departed Brigitte couldn’t help but note the roll of her hips and the long strides she took with her legs. Brig quickly shook her head as the rest of the group began to stir from the rigid stances they had been locked in since the Countess entered the room. If she was that easily distracted she would never be able to do her job properly.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>Brigitte began to rub sweetly scented lavender soap over her body as she reflected on how those intervening weeks had played out. The four fighters established a rotation of six hours each to guard the Countess, changing who had the two overnight shifts each week. The Countess generally did not permit who was on duty from loitering around in her personal space. Instead, the given guard would escort the Countess from room to room and simply stay at the entrance, monitoring who would come and go, which was essentially nobody. </p><p>She was never able to shake the feeling, though, that whenever it was Brigitte’s turn to guard the Countess she was examined closely. Oh sure, the Countess was too subtle to be ever caught outright staring, but whenever Brigitte had her back turned to the other woman she couldn’t help but feel eyes burning into her. </p><p>It was quite possibly worse though when Brigitte was not taking her turn to watch the Countess. It was in those moments, when Brigitte would be somewhere in one of the gardens training or sparring with Fareeha or Reinhardt that she couldn’t help but feel a predatory gaze on her, however, whenever she would look at the windows of the manor the only thing she would see was an occasional subtle movement of one of the curtains. </p><p>That had been the case today as she and Fareeha had been sparring in one of the gardens. Fareeha’s shift with the countess had ended at noon and Brigitte wasn’t due to start her shift until midnight. Thus, the two fighters had taken the afternoon to workout and spar with one another. Brigitte had been so distracted by the feeling of being watched that she couldn’t say she was much of a challenge to Fareeha. </p><p>To clear her mind, after everyone not on duty had enjoyed dinner together, she had decided on the hot bath she found herself in now. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift as she tried to let go of the anxiety that had plagued her since their arrival at the chateau. </p><p>Imagine her surprise then when she felt another pair of legs slide against hers in the bath. Brigitte startled at this and her eyes flew open to find the Countess towering over her, clad only in a loose and flowing white shirt. She started to bold upright in the bath, only to find herself stopped by one of the Countess’ slim hands placed on her chest. </p><p>“C-Countess?” she managed to stammer out, eyes wide and flush beginning to crawl up her neck from her chest. Her blush only got worse as the Countess leaned slowly down to place her lips next to Brigitte’s ears.</p><p>“I’ve seen the way you work.” the Countess practically purred into her ear. “You’re quite diligent aren’t you?” she continued, her voice like smooth silk against Brigitte’s ears.</p><p>“U-um, yes?” Brigitte could hardly get her voice to work at the moment, especially as she felt the Countess’ other hand dip into the water and begin tracing a path up the outside of her left thigh. </p><p>“I could have a use for a woman of your...dedication,” the Countess said breathily into her ear. As she did her hand reached the top of Brigitte’s thigh and began kneading at the muscles there. </p><p>“Wh- uh.. What could you have in mind?” Brigitte managed to mutter out in a low voice.</p><p>The Countess chuckled as she moved to put her mouth next to Brigitte’s other ear, “Oh, I’m sure by now you must have some idea, no?” </p><p>Brigitte let out a gasp as the Countess’ hand began traveling again, over to the inside of her thigh.</p><p>This brought another low chuckle from the Countess as her hand continued moving up. There was no way Brigitte could stop the moan that left her lips as the Countess’ hand jumped from her thigh to her outer lips, rubbing at the entrance to her core. At the same time, the Countess’ other hand moved from its place in the center of her chest to palm one of her breasts, fingers closing around the pink nub of her nipple. The combined stimulation caused Brigitte to let out a strangled whimper, unable to form any more coherent thoughts. </p><p>“I think you understand it now,” the Countess whispered into her ear as she continued to rub at Brigitte’s entrance and fondle her breast. Brigitte could feel herself melting into the Countess’ molten touch as the movements stoked a heat in her core. </p><p>That’s when the Countess’s hands moved away from her breast and her entrance to tangle her hands in Brigitte’s hair, causing Brig to gasp again. “Now, if you want to continue this, you may enter my chambers tonight. But understand, if you do, then you are mine to do with as I wish, do you understand?”</p><p>“Y-yes, ma’am.” Came Brig’s whispered response.</p><p>“Good.” </p><p>And with that the Countess was gone, closing a panel in the wall that Brigitte hadn’t noticed before, apparently the entrance to a secret passage that she had no inkling existed. As she did Brigitte collapsed back into the water, letting out a shaky exhale and staring blankly up at the ceiling.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>Midnight took forever to arrive and yet at the same time it felt like she blinked and suddenly she was standing in front of Reinhardt outside of the Countess’ door, taking over the watch. </p><p>“Ah, Brigitte, good good. Another quiet night ahead of you I’m sure, she’s been in that room since the evening meal.” Reinhardt greeted her.</p><p>“Y-yup, quiet night, I’m sure nothing will happen,” Brigitte responded with a shaky, forced laugh.</p><p>This caught Reinhardt’s attention. He may not be the best at picking up on these things but even he could tell Brigitte was nervous for some reason. “Are you feeling alright? You seem...odd,” he asked his young protege. </p><p>“N-nope, everything’s fine!” Brigitte responded with a forced nonchalance.</p><p>Reinhardt merely raised one bushy white eyebrow skeptically, “If you say so, see Angela in the morning if you need to.”</p><p>“Will do, Reinhardt,” Brigitte rushed out. “Now shouldn’t you get going? You should get going and get some sleep.” Brigitte continued in a nervous ramble, pushing the larger man down the hallway.</p><p>“Alright, alright, don’t rush me.” Reinhardt said. He turned as he continued down the hallway, now under his own power, “I am serious though, see Angela in the morning.” </p><p>“Yup, I’ll do just that!” Brigitte called after him, giving him a quick wave as he continued to walk down the hallway. She made sure to keep a big smile up as he turned the corner, back towards the wing of the building where their band was quartered. With Reinhardt out of sight her smile dropped and her shoulders slumped as she gave a big sigh as she turned towards the door to the Countess’ chambers. </p><p>She raised her fist and gave a tentative knock while her teeth worried nervously at her lower lip. When there was no immediate response Brigitte cleared her throat and found her voice.</p><p>“C-countess? It’s...well it’s me.” She called quietly to the solid wood of the door. </p><p>After a second a languid voice finally replied, “Enter.” </p><p>With nothing left for it, Brigitte steeled her nerves, gave one last look down the hallway, and gently pushed the door open.</p><p>In the room she found the Countess seated on her bed with one leg crossed over the other, this time without the flowing white shirt she had been wearing when she had visited Brigitte in the bath. The sight of the Countess, now naked, left Brigitte gaping, her mouth opening and closing several times, much like a fish that had been snagged out of a river. Her skin was pale and inviting, especially as she stood and began stalking towards Brigitte. As she watched her glide forward, carefully placing one foot in front of the other and rolling her hips, Brigitte couldn’t help but remember one of the first impressions she had had about the Countess, that her dark hair made an appealing contrast to her pale skin, especially true when that dark hair was falling in waves over one shoulder and a tangle of it between the Countess’ legs pointed towards her core. </p><p>When the Countess reached Brigitte she placed one hand on the redhead’s shoulder. “Good, I’m glad you worked up the courage to enter,” the Countess said softly as she circled around behind Brigitte’s back. When she was fully behind Brigitte she slipped her arms around the shorter woman’s waist and pressed her breasts into Brigitte’s back, the better to get her mouth next to Brigitte’s ear. </p><p>“But now you are wearing far too much clothing, take it off for me,” the Countess purred into her ear as her hands slowly began to pull her tunic up from where it was tucked into her pants. Brigitte could only nod dumbly as her own hands then came up to take over from the Countess. WIth that the other woman took a step back and turned towards the door, flipping the lock before resuming her slow circling. </p><p>As Brigitte stepped out of her pants the Countess came to a stop behind her again. Brigitte didn’t dare turn around though, she wasn’t sure what would happen if she did something without the Countess’ instruction. </p><p>“You mercenary types really do live a simple life don’t you,” the countess mused as she approached Brigitte and began examining the simple undergarments that she wore. </p><p>Brigitte wasn’t sure what to say to such a statement and only let out a simple, “Yes, ma’am” in response. This seemed to be the right choice though as the Countess gave a husky chuckle and stepped back up behind Brigitte, leaning into her ear. “That’s very good, you already know the correct response,” she said. “I’m afraid you’re still overdressed, but I suppose I could assist you since you’ve been such a good girl so far.” And with that the Countess removed her upper garment, throwing it to the side of the room. With the last barrier now gone the Countess’ hands once again slipped under her arms and began palming Brigitte’s breasts, now playing with both of her nipples. Brigitte let out a long moan as she felt the Countess’ breasts press into her now naked back and the noblewoman began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, culminating with a gentle bite at her shoulder which she quickly smoothed over with her tongue and lips.</p><p>Brigitte’s hands began to move as if they had a mind of their own. They reached behind her to grab the legs that had been tantalizing her for weeks. They found purchase at the back of the other woman’s thighs and began slowly working their way up. When they reached the Countess’ ass Brigitte couldn’t help herself as she gave a soft knead to the firm, yet pliable flesh she found there. </p><p>She gave a large gasp though as the Countess rolled her nipples particularly roughly. </p><p>“Ah ah ah,” the other woman whispered into her ear. “No touching until I tell you to,” she murmured into her ear before running her tongue slowly over the outer shell and pulling away. The loss of contact made Brigitte whimper, especially as the Countess now re-entered her field of vision and began walking towards the bed. However, while the loss of contact was missed, she would be lying if Brigitte said she wasn’t fascinated by the other woman’s hips saying back and forth as she moved. This was a fact the Countess seemed to recognize as she made a show of bending over to retrieve a strip of cloth that had been laid out on the bed, straightening up slowly before turning and giving Brigitte a wolfish smile. And if Brigitte had appreciated the Countess from behind watching those same hips roll seductively as her breasts softly swayed left Brigitte mesmerized as the Countess reapproached her. </p><p>Once again, however, the Countess moved behind her, although instead of feeling their bodies press together again, Brigitte felt the Countess grab her wrists and bring them together at the small of her back. Once there, the Countess began wrapping her wrists in the strip of silk she had retrieved from the bed. </p><p>“Let’s keep those wandering hands still, shall we?” she said into Brigitte’s ear as she finished tying the knot.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Brigitte said, once again not sure what to say, but liking the way that the Countess’ hands ran over her arms once her wrists were secured. </p><p>“Good girl,” was the Countess’ only response as she once again stepped in front of Brigitte. “Now, follow me to the bed, my dear girl,” she commanded. Brigitte found her feet moving quickly to obey, and she figured she would have with or without the bound wrists. Once they reached the bed the Countess turned so that she was standing in front of it, facing Brigitte. It was here that the Countess captured her lips for the first time in a searing kiss. The intensity of the kiss brought a moan to Brigitte’s lips and the Countess used the opportunity to slip her tongue into Brigitte’s mouth, thoroughly exploring the other woman. <br/>Finally, after what felt like ages and but a blink of the eyes all at the same time the Countess pulled away, softly biting on Brigitte’s lower lip as she did, drawing a gasp from the other woman.</p><p>“Mmmmmm,” the Countess purred in the back of her throat, “that was quite nice.” The smirk and the heavily lidded eyes she appraised Brigitte with had a flush crawling up the other woman’s neck again, forcing her to look aside. She felt slender fingers grab her chin though and guide her face back up so that she was looking into the eyes of the Countess. “No need to be so demure here,” she said with a soft chuckle. She then leaned in again to whisper directly into Brigitte’s ear. “Besides, I already want to fuck you, so why not let go hm?” Her voice and words once again sent a shiver down Brigitte’s spine and she nodded mutely in response. </p><p>“Good girl.” The Countess said as she leaned back and drew herself up to her full height. “Now, kneel.” She commanded simply as she brought her hands up to Brigitte’s shoulders and pushed gently down on them. Brigitte followed willingly and slowly, soon staring directly at the dark curls of the Countess’ mound before dragging her gaze back up, along the flat, smooth expanse of her stomach, past her full breasts, and finally back to the Countess’ eyes, looking down at her with approval and naked lust so strong that Brigitte felt her mouth go dry.</p><p>The Countess then perched herself on the edge of the bed with her legs spread. She leaned back on one arm as the other reached behind Brigitte’s head and tangled into her red hair. </p><p>“You know what to do from here, yes?” The Countess asked.</p><p>Brigitte ran her tongue over her lips, working her mouth so that she could get out a hoarse, “Yes, ma’am.” </p><p>She was rewarded with another murmured “Good girl.” from the Countess as she felt the hand tangled in her hair begin to bring her closer to the Countess’ entrance. </p><p>When she was close enough Brigitte reached out with her tongue to begin slowly tracing the outer lips of the Countess’ folds and the moisture that had built up there. Brigitte gave a low gasp as both the taste of the Countess hit her lips and the Countess herself gave a soft humm of approval while tightening her grip in Brigitte’s hair even further, encouraging her to go deeper. Brigitte took to that encouragement enthusiastically, thrusting her tongue fully into the Countess now to gather all of the moisture there. This new fervent burst of activity provoked a low moan from the back of the Countess’ throat, the first crack in her otherwise cool demeanor. </p><p>That noise didn’t escape Brigitte’s notice, even with as occupied as she was at the moment. Hearing it seemed to spark a new hunger deep in Brigitte’s stomach, a hunger to hear that noise again and to hear even more from the Countess’ lips. Acting on that newfound desire Brigitte began to work her way to the apex of the Countess’ slit and the hooded nub that resided there. As she closed her lips around that bead she heard a true and proper moan ring out from above her. That sweet noise was enough to send Brigitte’s heart beating with the thrill of victory, a beat she felt through her whole body, especially at the juncture of her own legs. Flush with confidence now, she began swiping her tongue in earnest over the bud, extracting more and louder moans from the woman above her. Finally, as Brigitte combined a particularly strong suck with a swirl of her tongue she felt the Countess’ thighs tighten around her head, as the hand in her hair tightened and shoved her even closer still into the Countess’ core as a rush of wetness met Brigitte’s chin and open mouth. She slowed her pace and did her best to gather as much of the Countess’ wetness as she could as the other woman rode out her orgasm, all the while becoming increasingly aware of the needy heat in her own center. </p><p>The thighs clamped around her head eventually loosened though and she felt the hand in her hair begin to pull her away from the Countess’ core and back up onto her feet. </p><p>“You really are a woman of many talents.” The countess said as she appraised Brigitte again from behind heavily lidded eyes. “I suppose you’ve earned something of your own now.” She said, standing and moving to push Brigitte onto the bed on her back and crawling after her.</p><p>Once Brigitte was fully on the bed the Countess leaned down to claim her lips again, growling appreciatively at the taste of herself on the other woman’s lips. The Countess was a woman of action though, and as such would not let her hands stay idle. Brigitte felt those slender hands work their way up the planes and ridges of muscles on her abs before settling once more into kneading her breasts, causing her to open her mouth in a moan and the Countess to consume her fully. </p><p>Once the Countess had taken her fill of Brigitte’s lips she once again began to trace a line of kisses down her neck, this time going even lower, over her collar bone and descending onto her breast itself, using her teeth to nip and tug one of her nipples into her mouth. Brigitte couldn’t control herself as her hips bucked up and her hands, still bound at the small of her back strained against the silk keeping them there in response to the stimulation, whimpering in need. </p><p>The Countess chuckled in amusement at this needy response and moved her now unoccupied hand down over Brigitte’s flank and stomach and down until her dexterous fingers were slipping passed Brigitte’s last remaining undergarment and playing with the outer folds of her core. </p><p>Staring directly into Brigitte’s eyes the Countess slid one long finger into the wet heat of her core and began to set a low and languid pace. Brigitte let out a whimper as her hips once again bucked up in response, craving more in order to relieve the heat that resided there. The countess once again chuckled, sending the soundwaves reverberating through Brigitte’s skin and causing the other woman to moan. It still wouldn’t be enough for Brigitte though.</p><p>“Please.” She gasped, staring directly into the eyes that were staring up at her. </p><p>The Countess released Brigitte’s nipple from her mouth but tweaked the one that remained in her other hand as she answered with a raised eyebrow, “Please, what?”</p><p>Brigitte shuddered as the finger currently within her curled and ran along her walls. “Please...more.” She moaned out.</p><p>Once again, the Countess only laughed lowly in the back of her throat, “Like I said, no need to be demure, ask for what you need.” </p><p>Brigitte took a deep, shuddering breath in order to answer. “Please fuck me more.” she managed to whisper out between dry lips. </p><p>This seemed to satisfy the Countess though as she added another finger to Brigitte’s core and used her thumb to begin tracing circles around Brigitte’s own nub. When those new additions combined with a new, quicker pace to the Countess’ thrusting Brigitte’s mind was lost to the pleasure. Unable to comprehend anything else. That is, until the Countess curled her fingers and found the tender spot on Brigitte’s walls. </p><p>With that Brigitte fell into her own release, the Countess continued to thrust slowly in order to prolong and extend the bliss. </p><p>When Brigitte was finally able to open her eyes again she found the Countess leaning over her, bringing her fingers to her lips in order to lick Brigitte’s essence off of them. When her fingers were cleaned to her satisfaction the Countess leaned down to claim Brigitte’s lips one more time. She had to admit, tasting herself on the lips of the Countess was one of the sweetest things she had ever experienced in her life. </p><p>They finally parted once more and the Countess helped her sit up in order to remove the strip of silk that still held her wrists together. The countess then pulled the sheets back from the bed and guided the both of them down while throwing those same sheets over them. As Brigitte tucked her head under the chin of the Countess and drifted off towards sleep she still couldn’t process just what exactly had happened to her.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>The first shift of the morning really was too early for Fareeha, she hated dragging herself away from the warmth of Angela and the bed they shared.</p><p>Any dark thoughts she may have had fled quickly though as she rounded the last corner in the hallway that led to the Countess’ door. Brigitte wasn’t there, at the post. Fareeha widened her eyes, now fully awake, Brigitte would never abandon the post, something must have gone wrong in the night, especially since Brigitte never raised the alarm. That last thought spurred her to lengthen her stride and get to the door faster. </p><p>Just as she reached the door though, it was flung open in her face and she was confronted with Brigitte with a wild look in her eyes as she stumbled through, tunic loose, holding her pants up with one hand and her hair a mess. </p><p>Both women could only stare at each other in shock.</p><p>“Wh-” Fareeha could barely start her question before the voice of the Countess called from behind Brigitte.</p><p>“Be a good girl and either close the door or come back to bed.” </p><p>Brigitte’s face flushed immediately to a dark shade of crimson as she bolted, practically slamming the door behind her and sprinting down the hallway like an arrow loosed from a bow. </p><p>Fareeha could only share in open mouthed astonishment at the back of the redhead as she rounded the corner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>